1. Field
This relates to valves, for example faucet valves, and also for example valves that do not require manual operation.
2. Related Art
Water usage continues to be an issue in many countries, and government agencies and private parties continue to promote conservation measures. Hygiene is also an issue requiring appropriate handwashing and other measures. One device that addresses both issues is an infrared sensor incorporated into faucets sensing demand for water, and supplying water upon demand without requiring handling of faucet valves. However, such sensors require special retrofit or replacement of existing faucets and appropriate electronics to delay shutting off the water until a selected time has elapsed. While conservation is promoted, there may be excess water consumption with such devices if the time delay is too long. Additionally, such devices typically lack an option for adjusting water temperature.
Manual devices requiring activation of a valve and having a spring or other bias for returning the valve to the closed position may include complicated configurations, provide insufficient water flow or pressure, or be difficult to assemble or maintain.